


Girls Just Want To Have Fun

by toasterthief



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toasterthief/pseuds/toasterthief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy Lalonde has a fantasy about a strange girl, only to meet her the same day and continue to choke on her water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Just Want To Have Fun

I can feel her gaze from across the bar, I use my prepheral vision to make out the figure, blonde, short hair, black lipstick. I can feel a small grin tug at her lips, her perfume mixed with the sweat from the club is intoxicating, I dont look over completely yet, not yet. I take a sip of my martini and finally look over, she's gone. "Shit.." I whisper to myself as my dark pink eyes scan the scene. I get up from my soft, red seat and head for the exit. I bump into a few people on the dancefloor, the atmoshpere is hot and sticky, sickly sweet with arousal. I finally get out of the club, the cold city air hits my face like a hurricane. I suck in a sharp breath as i feel hands over my eyes, "Roxy.." a voice says in a sultry voice, dripping with lust. "Roxy....Roxy.." The voice repeats over and over, I bite my lip ready to--  
"Roxy!!" a voice whisper shouts and I snap out of my trance with a sharp gasp, "HaKINGJA?!" I blurt out a bunch of nonsense, startled and people in the famous campus cafe SBURB CAFE look at me. I glare daggers at my best friend, Jane. "Roxy, you've been staring at the wall for nearly eight minutes. In 'la-la-land' again?" She teases as i take a sip of my gross water, rubbing my eyes tiredly.   
"Pfff, no. I was just thinkin', that's all." I groan, putting my glass down and stretch in the booth, huffing as my limbs feel heavy when i stop. Jane smiles and sits across from me, "Rox, you have got to get your head outta the clouds and focus on finals." I groan quietly, looking up at her between my hands, "Janey, just cuz you dropped out to own ya pop's bakery shit doesn't mean you can rub finals in muh face." I nudge her stomach with my foot from beneath the table and she squeaks, blushing. I've always had a crush on Janey, but she's totes into Jake. Ugh, why can't she be gay?   
Jane recovers from her giggle fit and looks over to me, humming like she's planning something.   
"So, there was this girl in my daydream," I say as i pick my water back up. Jane's eyebrows raise a bit.  
"That so?" she inquires, stroking her chin like some imaginary beard. I nod my head, glancing down at my book then around the cafe. My heart stops suddenly as my eyes land on a girl that sits by a the window in the back of the cafe. Short haired, blond with light purple eyes. Her lips are painted black like mine, she's gorgeous. My jaw drops a bit and i kick Jane's leg. She grunts softly, kicking me back and I reach across the table to turn her head towards the direction of the mystery blond.   
"That's the girl?" Jane asks quietly, adjusting her askew glasses. I nod slightly and Jane continues, "Have you ever seen her before?" I shake my head, "Not until today, first in my daydream and now. Omg Janey this canNOT be happenin'." I whisper as i keep staring, the mystery girl is reading a book on psychology? Jane looks at me and whispers, "Why dont you just mosey on over and say hi?" without taking my eyes off of Mystery Girl, i whisper back, "Oh what am i gonna say, Janey? Mmmmm, maybe 'Hi, I'm Roxy. You were totes in my daydream that was super hot and sexy-fied. Wanna catch a movie?' " I groan softly and Jane nudges my leg kinda hard.  
Mystery girl looks up from her book, staring right back at me and my face burns. I quickly look back at Jane and make a whimpering sound while mouthing 'oh shit'. Jane mouths back 'go talk to her' and i shake my head. She nods and i shake my head again. She huffs, irritated and I groan, sighing as i get up. "Fine.." I mumble as i pass Jane and walk right over to Mystery Girl's booth. I sit right down across from the girl and she doesn't look up.


End file.
